Night Came
by Bumbleb. Free
Summary: *Chapter 6 finally up!* While Marcus and Ivanova find themselves on a very strange ship, Sheridan and the others get captured on Earth.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Babylon 5, all characters, places and related indicia belongs to Warner Bros. and JMS. All additional characters and things that seem new to you belong to me.  
  
Author's notes: Well, at first it has to be said that this is a) my first piece of fanfiction ever and b) not my native language so please don't flame me right away - constructive criticism is always appreciated, of course.  
  
About this story: This story plays somewhere around 2264-2265, it's sort of AU (mainly because I haven't seen most of season 5 and there are probably some mistakes to be found) and sort of season 6 (or 8 to be more precise). Everything else will be explained further on - please be patient. Now, let the story begin!  
  
  
  
Night Came  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Somewhere far away in the galaxy we tend to call our, in the middle of a time that was a time of in-betweens, a middle-sized transporter left space to set his fragile cargo down on a planet so different from the dusty red planet it came from. Humans, Minbari, a few Narn, Centauri and others left the ship in a flowing haze for friends, family and the customs that awaited them outside in the entrance-hall.  
  
In the middle of this friendly turmoil a human stood looking slightly confused, with thoughts far from her surroundings, but clearly in control of herself. She smiled at the sight of children rejoining with their parents and felt the slight sting of homesickness. A tall man and a short, hefty woman came out of the ship and moved towards the other woman. "What's wrong?" the man asked. "Nothing." She snapped out of her daydreams and smiled reassuring. Of course she had lied, who would have thought she hadn't, and for a moment she wanted to share her thoughts with him but then she let it be. "Let's go" she added moving away to the door.  
  
She had been here a couple of times before and always felt as if she was at home. It wasn't much for the scenery, though being impressive as well, but for the people that she knew lived here. Although she never had told them of her presence and therefore hadn't met them, their being there gave her a feeling she hadn't felt ever since she left Babylon 5. 


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting minds

Night Came  
  
Chapter 1 - Meeting minds  
  
The President's villa, Minbar, Thursday evening EST  
  
David Sheridan Jr. was playing contently on the floor with his nanny. He was a happy, calm child, very different from what his father had been, as Delenn had been told by her in-laws. It was probably the Minbari blood in him that made him satisfied with just sitting down fiddling with a piece of wood and looking for approval in Nerenn's friendly eyes. Delenn herself had just finished off answering some less important messages and returned to the kitchen. For once they were going to eat a nice dinner at home - she looked forward to it, since something usually came in between and family was an expensive rarity John had hardly ever seen in the past months. She understood him, she accepted him being chosen, she loved and supported him but sometimes the very non-Minbari emotion also known as egotism overcame her and she just didn't care for sharing him with the entire universe. And now he was late - again. Just as she started dwelling in thoughts that didn't suit her reputation and that made her deeply ashamed of herself the door opened and John finally entered with David on his shoulders.  
  
"Hullo, dearest!" he said and added one of his grins while planting a kiss on her cheek. He looked tired, she thought. She wished they were just another plain couple with no responsibilities, holidays and some 9 to 5 job, as the humans used to say. It must have been one of the side-effects of becoming human and she took it in a way only a true Minbari could do.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late, the Drazi-"he excused himself. She nodded in a compassionate way, because there was always something with the Drazi.  
  
"Well, now I'm home and I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" he exclaimed, starting to open the pots on the stove inhaling the strange scent. Since Delenn wasn't in to hiring a cook - Nerenn, the nanny, was just as much help she was willing to take - she had started cooking herself. She found it disturbing having so many people around in her house doing things for her all the time. John thought that was odd, but he was Human and they saw things in a different way. They had created this complicated system of service and payment. She didn't quite get it, because it was virtuous and respectful to help and serve whoever and whenever possible and not a matter of money. The Minbari didn't pay any rent to the universe, either, for letting them live there, still her planet existed and so did the universe.  
  
Now the Sheridans shared the cooking; this meant whenever he couldn't get food somewhere else she cooked. And since an avERUge meal for members of the religious caste took at least 7 hours to prepare, John had bought her a recipe book from Earth. Delenn usually tried to get the right ingredients but when she failed she used local food which usually resulted in very interesting dinners. At least it didn't make David a picky child, John thought, as he saw the gloomy grey stuff that she called spaghetti in tomato sauce. The president gulped, masked it as a yawn, as he saw her look, and asked her about her day. She told him quickly about it, since she sensed that he wasn't really interested, but anxious to tell her about his.  
  
"What?" he asked as she looked at him, pacing around in the room while she stirred in the pots.  
  
"You should know that I appreciate your politeness. How was your day?" she asked and he shone up like a 300 watt lamp.  
  
"Nathan Gray is coming!"  
  
"Oh." She was surprised but smiled at seeing him so agitated like a child with an entire room filled with new toys.  
  
"You know, the author!" he persisted.  
  
"Yes, I know - the author."  
  
"You do?" Unlike his wife John was neither especially litERUte nor very intellectual and that was one of the reasons why she knew who that Gray- person was. The only books he had brought into their marriage were written by him.  
  
"Of course." she stated simply.  
  
"He is coming here, to us!" John had tried to sit but was far to exited and shoved the chair away.  
  
"Yes. I am sure it will be an interesting and stimulating meeting."  
  
"He, he is the only author that really is an author with a reputation that I've ever liked to read - no loved! Yes, I loved to read them! I never love to read! I've hated reading, never finished an entire book in school, but he is...brilliant. I don't know what to wear."  
  
"But John you've met authors before, especially since you've became President."  
  
She smiled silently at the way he acted, knowing too well that he was up for another wonderful surprise.  
  
"Well, this is different. I've actually read this guy's work, and not got the summaries quoted from an assistant."  
  
He paused looking somewhat ashamed of himself.  
  
"Besides most of them were your friends and.I feel kinda dumb whenever you're together." She had felt that, too, he always got silent and uncomfortable when they visited. What John didn't notice was that that was mutual; all her friends thought he was Messiah or Valen incarnated.  
  
"Why is he here?"  
  
"You don't know?" She didn't, though she thought she actually should have known; at least before John found it out.  
  
"Nathan Gray is the first living human writer that gets a novel translated to Minbari."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Can you believe that? It's been so many years since the war and no living human - and no Minbari either, I think - has gotten a book translated and published on the other planet. I read that in the Universe Today. There have been a few attempts to bring Shakespeare to your people a few years ago, but no one seemed to want an exchange."  
  
"Man takes time to adapt, forgive and forget. Reading the enemy's poetry is feeling with him. It's strictly prohibited by the warrior caste in times of war, it always has been."  
  
"But the war is over. It's been more than 15 years!"  
  
"The trauma is not. We lost loved ones like you did. Reading is understanding, understanding is forgiving. It's sad. No war really ends until the mind stops fighting."  
  
With those words, Delenn took the food off the heater and called for David and Nerenn. John sat down and ate, since he was grateful she at least tried and he didn't have to. And he even praised the bluish threads that she called pasta because he loved her more than anything in the world.  
The President's office, Tuesday morning EST  
  
"Michael! Ready?"  
  
"Sure, Mr. President. Always."  
  
The room was big, beautiful and representing, Delenn arrived late but in time. Stephen, who finally had agreed to work as the Presidents personal doctor, since it was the only way he could get a lab, a staff and amountless of time and money for his xenobiological studies, had also joined them as well as G'Kar being the author of the constitution of the Alliance and all.  
  
"He's coming any minute now." John stated nervously to the other four.  
  
"How do I look?" A young Minbari Ranger entered the room and John had to live without a response. She bowed and declared that the guest had arrived. The President put on his smile, straightened his suit glancing at his friends. The door slid up again and a man in his late thirties and an older woman entered.  
  
"Mr. Gray? It's an incredible honor to meet you. I am John Sheridan." Gray shook the offered hand and smiled.  
  
"It's an at least equally 'incredible' honour to meet you Mr. President."  
  
"May I present my wife, Entil'Zha Delenn." The guest bowed acknowledging in Minbari style and she replied it smiling sweetly.  
  
"And this is the head of Intelligence Mr. Garibaldi, further Dr. Franklin and Consul G'Kar."  
  
They shook hands and exchanged mumbled acknowledges. Then Gray introduced the woman as Miranda Fesse, his manager, and John seemed confused.  
  
"I was informed that your wife would come, too."  
  
"Oh, yes, she is here, indeed. But she had to finish some business; she will join us any minute. I'm sorry about that."  
  
"No need for excuses." John said politely while caching a grim look from Michael.  
  
"Well, please sit down, Mr. Gray. Can I get you anything to drink?"  
  
"If you'd have some juice, I'd love some."  
  
While John moved to the cabinet G'Kar sat down beside the other author and involved him in a conversation.  
  
"What?" John whispered en passant while pouring fresh orange juice in a couple of glasses.  
  
"His wife-"  
  
"Yeah. What about her?"  
  
"I checked her out. Marianne Gray. PSI-cop. Big fish." Michael contently noted the startled expression on John's face. Then he seemed to gather himself and become President Sheridan.  
  
"Right now she's our guest."  
  
"Is that wise - now?"  
  
"Yes, and she is invited to the banquet as well. Remember that." With that he turned away moving back to the others.  
  
Just as he opened his mouth and join the quasi-intellectual conversation with some irrelevant chatter the door opened anew and a Ranger entered, now a man with the hood drawn over his face. He pulled out a PPG and fired two shots at Gray who had rose to greet his wife. While the author fell down, the Ranger ran away followed by startled security-guards and hell broke loose.  
_____________________________________ Oh, and Nathan Gray is not the same as the PSI Cop Gray, sorry, never thought there might be a mixup until now. So, what did you think of this? Really, really bad? Please review, how am I else ever gonna do better or learn when to stop?/ Bumble-bee-free 


	3. Chapter 2 Domestic issues

Hi! Here's chapter 2. I changed the spacing on this one- hope it will be easier to read now.  
  
Chapter 2 - Domestic issues  
  
The woman could hear her own heartbeats as she ran through the corridors. She felt the adrenaline pumping through her blood as she stopped and breathed deeply a few times before opening the door.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
The room was filled with doctors, guards and people she knew. She noticed them as little as they did her in the chaos until she saw Gray in the middle of everything with a bandaged arm, shocked and wounded but seemingly not fatally.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you have to leave" a guard told her as he tried to shove her out waving his PPG.  
  
"No, it's alright, thank you." Delenn spoke gently and finally the room turned towards the intruder.  
  
As the others saw who it was, she couldn't help to smile at the faces the men made. John froze, Michael froze, G'Kar froze, Stephen froze, Gray froze, the rest froze seeing the President freeze and Delenn was contently amused. In the following silence the young woman took the time get the situation under her control and to gather herself a bit, and as John got his speech back she was cold as ice.  
  
"Susan?"  
  
"Hello, John."  
  
"What- What are you doing here?" He looked at Delenn, who stood and watched them in harmonic silence.  
  
"You knew she was coming?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Susan."  
  
"Hello everyone." She said calmly and turning towards the author: "Well, you don't look too injured."  
  
"Susan." Gray started.  
  
"I think it's better for you to be quiet right now." His voice broke off.  
  
"Susan. It's good to see you."  
  
"You, too Delenn," Captain Ivanova said embracing her friend.  
  
"Susan! What the hell brings you here?" Stephen asked while she made the round hugging and shaking hands. While the others seemed to gather themselves, the good doctor still had a sickly pale appearance.  
  
"He does." She said pointing at Gray.  
  
"You.know each other?"  
  
"Yes" Gray started.  
  
"We have known each other."  
  
"I know you're angry."  
  
"Angry? I'm angry?" The composed manner was gone and she turned to him furiously. "I tell you what angry is. That's when you do something modERAtely bad, like.cracking my grandmother's china or robbing a bank. That makes me angry. I'm not angry." She spoke in a high pitched voice as if she wasn't aware of the others, and they did everything to make themselves invisible.  
  
"Susan."  
  
"Don't 'Susan' me. You promised!"  
  
"I'm sorry. But I couldn't."  
  
"You could have died right now!"  
  
"Please forgive me."  
  
"Nathan, you get death threats every week! Mail bombs! Crazy Rangers with loaded PPGs! They want to see you dead, don't you ever get it?"  
  
"And what am I supposed to do then. Accept it? Get a bodyguard and show them that they really scare the hell out of me? That I give them credit for what they do? I am afraid, yes. But there's a little bit more on stake here than my petty fears. Why do you think I write? I believe in something. And because of that belief I have a responsibility here. Whether we like it or not they think that I represent the little weak man. Those, for whom no one fights, those who still believe in a democracy, a free world without corruption and all that, but are helpless. If I show fear then they've lost. Then the bad guys have a place in the universe, and the good will be forgotten in this whole mess!"  
  
"Lovely speech, honey, I'd really be impressed if I hadn't heard it a thousand times before and if I wouldn't see the reality in it. You're no good for anyone being a martyr, are you? Well, not for me at least. Being the superman is the easy part here, you don't have to live to pick up the pieces - you won't be the one that suffers when you're dead."  
  
"Nice to hear that from our favourite soldier! Aren't you the one with that kind of job? Get killed for Earth in some stupid battle, but hey, that's ok, we get a flag and a medal on your funERAl! You are the one that gets paid to get killed when everything comes around." Then he added silently, as if he wasn't sure if he could say that but still hoping it would make her mad enough to end the fight.  
  
"And you are the one that kills."  
  
"I get paid to protect Earth! I don't like to kill; neither do I want to get killed. But that's not the issue here. Besides I have paid my price. I kept my promise and faced the consequences. Do you think I adore the tasks I get? Sitting in that dark little office writing reports all day? But I still do it, because I have decided what's important to me and realized that you can't have everything. Now I at least know where you're priorities lie."  
  
"Please, Susan, try to understand! Earth, my home, is being eaten up from inside like a wormy apple. I have to fight it."  
  
"Cut the oratories. This is not TV. And no, I don't understand. And I won't. Of course you should fight it. I don't like it either. But there are many ways of getting what you want, and I don't see the good in what you do. And-" A deep and very tired sadness swept away her voice.  
  
"You promised - I trusted you. That's all that count's for me."  
  
He didn't reply because there was nothing left to say and the entire room pretended as if they couldn't hear.  
  
"Ok..I can't live with that." She moved to the door.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"I can't. I won't be grieving for you. I can't do that to myself. Goodbye, Nathan."  
  
"So.this is it?" he called after her shocked, but she had already left.  
  
After Susan had stormed out it was as if she had sucked the air out of the room and taken it with her. People moved slowly and cautiously since they didn't know anything else to do. The guards and medics were sent away and left six people alone in silent awkwardness.  
  
"So you know Susan?" Michael asked trying to break the stillness.  
  
"Isn't that obvious?" Gray answered more out of duty than real interest in the conversation.  
  
"I thought you were married." John finally blurted out, instantly regretting his words. Maybe he felt for Susan because she was his friend, but Gates was still his guest.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Gray seemed to reconsider the question.  
  
"With all due respect, Mr. President, but what kind of a thing is that to ask?"  
  
"Sorry" Gray rose from his chair.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have a terrible headache." For heavens sake, who was he fooling, he felt like shit. And pretty humiliated, too.  
  
"If you'll excuse me."  
  
"If you don't mind a few guards will accompany you. Just to be on the safe side." Michael said hesitantly. He didn't know what to fear more, an author's murder or Susan's reaction if it really should happen.  
  
"And there are still some unanswered questions."  
  
"Sure. Bye."  
  
"How did you know?" John asked his wife as soon as the door had closed behind the guest.  
  
"She told me."  
  
"She told you? When?"  
  
"When I spoke to her. If you had contacted her you would have known, too."  
  
"I figured she was pretty glad to get off the station. I didn't want to disturb."  
  
"No, she wasn't, you all know that. She was in a misERAble state. But she had to leave. I think I will be going to see how she is now."  
  
The President's wife nodded apologizing to the company and left. G'Kar followed her rather sheepishly, happy to get out of this mess. Sometimes Humans where like a big question-mark to him.  
  
"Susan said something about him getting a lot of death threats."  
  
Michael changed the subject since he almost could touch the thick layers of remorse that clouded the room. He didn't know why he hadn't made his social call, but he wasn't up for thoughts about that now. Time and place for everything and all. He didn't know how wrong he was but it really didn't matter.  
  
"Guess that comes with the job description." John said.  
  
"Still-"  
  
"Get that fake Ranger; see if he's working for someone. If yes, get him, too. I'd appreciate if you'd do it yourself. I want this solved - fast. But I wonder much more if Marianne Gray knows about this.Susan-and-Gray-thing. You said she was a PSI-cop."  
  
"Yeah, I'll look into that."  
  
Within the second Garibaldi had left.  
  
It was first now that he noticed Dr. Franklin standing silently in the corner.  
  
"Stephen?"  
  
"There is something I have to tell you."  
  
"Can't it wait?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright. Sit down."  
  
Hesitantly Stephen sat down but didn't speak.  
  
"So, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's quite complicated to explain. I don't know what to say."  
  
"You want more money."  
  
"No, no, no. I have funds. That's not the issue here. It's just- It's about my research."  
  
"Come on, it can't be that bad." "It's not. It's good. I guess."  
  
"So..? Please, Stephen, get to the point!"  
  
"Well, the thing is th-"  
  
"Mr. President?" The screen blinked before him and Michael's worried face appeared on it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You should put on ISN, John."  
  
"News about Endana 2?  
  
"Not this time. It's Earth."  
  
"Ok, Sheridan out."  
  
Garibaldi nodded and his front was replaced with the even more serious face of the ISN-anchor.  
  
"About three hours ago, riots broke out in the capital of Earth, Geneva. Hundreds of demonstrators are marching against President Luchenko's statement that the government has agreed to financially support the ERU. In return the ERU stated twenty minutes ago, that they were willing to help getting this situation under control with force if necessary. The President of the association, Bennet M. Mulroney, told our reporter just a minute ago, that these demonstrators are supported by groups that have plans to do everything they can to disturb Earth peace. Furthermore he states that the ERU sees this tumult as a widespread problem that threatens the internal stability and has to be dealt with immediately. He has gotten a go-ahead from the President to take care of it at once; we will follow with updates as soon as possible."  
  
The screen obeyed President Sheridan's order and went blank.  
  
The little interruption had made Stephen gather his courage and although he knew that this wasn't the time for such a thing, he blurted out what he wanted to have said. John who still dwelled in metaphysic ponderings and had been highly unaware of the good doctor's presence, looked at him strangely and asked very calmly:  
  
"What?"  
  
Dr. Franklin took then the liberty to repeat it.  
  
"What?" he answered once again, not knowing what else to say and still hoped that Stephen would tell him a third and a fourth and a fortieth time. Some days were just too strange to be remembered, he stated philosophically after a rather comically hour of retelling. A week later he would be remembering this strange day as one of the last days of controlled chaos, permanently peculiar, but all in all acceptable.  
  
___________________________  
  
Well, apologizes for this chapter, I know, it's kinda slow. And if there really is an ERU of some kind, it's really purely coincidental, no offence intended. Anyway thanks for the reviews so far - to Sabrina - *smile* there is a lot more to come - patience. Well, guess that was enough giving away hints now. Still, comments are always welcome, so please r/r. Bumble-bee-free 


	4. Chapter 3 New woes and old ghosts

Here's chapter 3. And in some ways the story starts now. Hope you'll enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 3 - New woes and old ghosts  
  
The president's residence, Thursday evening  
  
They had gathered again, for the second time this day, Delenn, Michael, Stephen, G'Kar and the President himself. Maybe it was because they were the only ones he could really trust after all they had gone through together, but somehow they always found themselves in the presidential home in a situation of crisis.  
  
"I want to go down there. I want to talk to them."  
  
"John, have you lost your mind? Have you got any idea how dangerous that would be?"  
  
"This is Earth, this is my home we're talking about!"  
  
"No offense, but you are still on the list of favorite heads to chop off among some groups."  
  
"Oh, come on. I'm not scared. And I want to know what is going on! It's probably not as bad as it seems, but I need to check it out anyway."  
  
"If you go, then I will walk with you." Delenn had already realized that there wasn't much to say or do to change her husbands mind. The least she could do was follow him.  
  
"No, Delenn, please."  
  
"If you go, I will, too." She repeated stubbornly.  
  
"I don't believe you, guys! You have lost your minds altogether. Are you crazy?! Be happy that you are at least a little protected here!"  
  
"I can protect them." Now G'Kar joined the discussion. Somehow he had a feeling that it was important. He knew that many Humans felt that the President had lost interest in Earth when he married Delenn and moved to Minbar and he knew that Sheridan was aware of it, too. And that he, who always had fought for his home-planet, suffered under this image of a traitor.  
  
"And I can check them up if they are hurt. I mean, you need a doctor to go along, don't you?"  
  
"You, too? Dammit, why aren't you listening to me?"  
  
"We are, Michael. But probably this is over in a day or two, and we can have a nice sweet holiday on Earth."  
  
"And who stays here during your "vacation"?"  
  
"Delenn and I have been away together before. It works, they'll manage. And Stephen's job doesn't make much sense if he's here and we're on Earth."  
  
"Why don't you join us, Michael?" The voice came from the door. They were not sure how, but somehow Susan had gotten in and now she stood there looking very determined.  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yeah, if you all are going, and we will, too, why not travel together?"  
  
"We?"  
  
"You, John, Delenn, Stephen, G'Kar, Nathan and I on a White Star to Earth. Mrs. Fesse is taking the regular shipments. You'd gain a pilot and a bard, not the best treat, but what can you expect days like these."  
  
"Are you sure, Susan?"  
  
"Yes. And don't try to persuade me to stay here. It won't work."  
  
"Alright then that's settled for now. We'll take the White Star and leave in an hour." John gave Michael a satisfied smile.  
  
He sighed.  
  
***  
  
White Star 1, Thursday late evening EST  
  
To Michael's great frustration they really had left an hour later and had now been heading towards Earth for some time. He had joined because he'd get crazy if anything would happen to them. But maybe it would be over in a day or two. Maybe he could get Lise to- Suddenly a beep on the screen ripped him out of his daydreaming.  
  
"Mr. Garibaldi."  
  
It was the pale, ascetic face of Fannon, chief of security in the President's Residence. Michael knew him quite well, since he just couldn't help interfering in the poor man's work. He missed his old job back on B-5.  
  
"I have bad news I'm sorry."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Shoot? Who?"  
  
"Go on please, Fannon."  
  
"Of course. We now know that the man who attempted to kill Mr. Gray is a Martian assassin. He goes under the name Richard Josephsen. For the time being at least."  
  
"That's good news, isn't it? Well, do you know who hired him? Have you caught him?"  
  
"No. We don't know that yet, I am afraid. And we haven't caught him either. He has left Minbar."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We have found his quarters though and searched them. There we found a bugging device. He must have planned this for a long time."  
  
"Well, it was kind of a stupid way to try to kill anyone, that's for sure. Doesn't seem like his planning paid off."  
  
"On the contrary, I'm afraid, sir. We think he heard that you were leaving for Earth."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He left about the same time you did, his landlady said. We have reasons to suspect he is hiding on the ship."  
  
"That's impossible! What about all the security when we boarded?"  
  
"He seems to be very good in disguising himself. And I am sorry to tell you, that the precautions weren't as complete as usual, hence to the President's sudden rush to leave."  
  
"So what you want to say is that we have a professional killer onboard who might try to kill Nathan Gray anytime?"  
  
"I am sorry, sir, but we believe so, yes. We have several pieces of evidence that do support this thesis. I will send the reports to you as soon as possible. But for now, if I might suggest something, you ought to let a team search the cargo-areas, just to be sure."  
  
"Alright. Garibaldi out."  
  
He sighed, not for the first time this day. Great, a killer on the White Star, riots on Earth - what more is to come?"  
  
***  
  
It almost felt like old times as he briefed the others a moment later. It had been a lot of meetings in the last days, a lot of worried faces and rather bad news. Michael could see the fear in Susan's eyes, she cared about Gray. And if he hadn't witnessed the scene earlier today he would have been nothing but glad for her - no one deserved better a little happiness in her life than she. Now she just looked tired and anxious and Michael didn't know what to think.  
  
"Do you think that he still wears that Ranger uniform?" G'Kar said and caught Garibaldi's wandered-off thoughts.  
  
"No, why? Why should he do that?"  
  
"I just thought I saw a hooded Ranger sneak through the corridor when I came here a little while ago. I know it's not really unusual and a long shot - I really just saw a shadow of someone. Oh, forget I brought it up."  
  
"Well, it's easy to check out." Garibaldi replied. "Computer, are there any Rangers onboard this ship?"  
  
"Negative."  
  
"Strange, I thought there always were Rangers on White Stars." John said absentminded.  
  
"Not on this one." Delenn ended the subject.  
  
"Maybe we should look for him then. I am going to go down to the cargo- area, maybe I'll find someone. Be careful, all of you. If you see someone call me. Mr. Gray, please make sure not to be alone at any time. I'll get someone to guard you."  
  
Nathan was just too tired to care so he nodded. Susan had not even looked at him the entire time, the wound on his arm hurt and he just wanted to go to bed and die. He was sorry that he had endangered the entire ship and everyone on it, especially Susan, but since they were in hyperspace and there was nothing at all, that he could do to help, he decided to at least be as cooperative as possible. And to get some sleep, even if it was only for a few minutes.  
  
***  
  
White Star 1, Thursday night EST  
  
Nathan was asleep by now. John had told Susan to get some rest, too, after he took her place on the command deck, but she couldn't just lie there and wait for something bad to happen. They had still not found out anything about the killer. An hour ago Fannon had confirmed that it now was almost absolutely certain that he somehow had sneaked on the White Star. The nearest ship was light-years away, and she was afraid. She hated her own fear she hated her vulnerability so she took a PPG and left to deal with it.  
  
Half an hour later Susan felt the exhaustion slowing down her body. She knew it was time to rest, she hadn't slept for almost 24 hours, but she couldn't give up the feeling that she was followed.  
  
Susan walked through the main corridor and felt as if there wasn't any part of this ship that she didn't know yet, as suddenly a whisper of a sound made her alert.  
  
It was probably just her own weariness that made her think that, still she turned around and peeked around the corner, just to find a piece of cloth disappearing behind a door.  
  
The adrenaline awakened her stiff muscles in an instant and she followed it without thinking. As Susan entered she found another corridor, as always.  
  
There! Footsteps. Around the corner. Yes - another glimpse of some Minbari fabric. Dark, brown or something. Maybe he still was dressed like a Ranger. Made sense. G'Kar had been right and it must have been easier getting on the ship. She ran. She knew it was stupid and careless but couldn't have cared less. Another corridor. Corridors! Corridors! Stupid corridors. Where was she? She wasn't sure. She had been here before. When! No time to think, he was fast. A few steps faster from her. Maybe she should get help. No, not now, not this close. "Wait!" That was stupid. Oh, what the hell, he knew he was followed, why would he run otherwise. Why should he stop at her command?  
  
Yes, he still wore that Ranger costume; she saw it now as he threw himself into the lift. Machinery. Maybe, it was worth a try at least. She took the other turbolift, breathing heavily as she entered it. Not now. No exhaustion, Captain, that's an order. She exited. She had lost him. No, a cloak - there! He swirled around as he heard the doors close behind her. "Freeze!" He didn't listen, and rushed for the door. No corridor she stated satisfied. A dead end. She saw him, like a caged animal desperately searching for an exit. In a last effort she threw him over and knocked him out. He was not unconscious but disabled as she pushed him down on the floor with her entire bodyweight. "Got you, you little bastard. Move and you're dead!" With her PPG-free hand she removed the hood.  
  
***  
  
He had forgotten how much he had missed this seat, how much he had missed the imminent power that this chair radiated. Here he had won wars; here he had lost, he thought in a slightly pathetic moment. Right now he couldn't even remember why he ever had changed this for a desk on Minbar.  
  
"Mr. President. A life pod is breaking loose."  
  
"What? Who's on it?"  
  
"One person."  
  
"Hail it."  
  
"No response. Sir, if we don't let it go it'll rip up the entire ship."  
  
"Josephsen. But why is he leaving without completing his mission? How is Gray?"  
  
"He is alright." Nathan said.  
  
"Mr. Gray?"  
  
"I came to search for Captain Ivanova."  
  
"She isn't resting?"  
  
"No. The hitman is abandoning the ship?"  
  
"Seems like it. Alright let him go if there is nothing we can do about it. Lock the weapons on the ship and hail again."  
  
"Negative. Weapons not functioning," a Minbari said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They are blocked somehow. I'm working on it."  
  
"Do it fast, he's getting away."  
  
"He wouldn't leave without doing his job." Nathan murmured.  
  
"I know. Maybe he changed his mind."  
  
"Maybe he has finished the job already and is leaving before it gets really nasty here."  
  
"A bomb."  
  
***  
  
She looked at the face and couldn't understand. She looked again and again and it still made no sense.  
  
"Hello Susan."  
  
"No."  
  
"'No.' Great greeting-phrase. I like the syntax of it. Simple and yet so welcoming. Almost as charming as "Get lost" but much more sophisticated, don't you think?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You know that."  
  
"No, I don't. You are dead."  
  
"Not anymore. Evidently."  
  
"Prove yourself."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Prove that it really is you. Say something!"  
  
He looked at her for a moment and thought an instant before speaking.  
  
"No, my words are inadequate to the burden of my heart."  
  
***  
  
That's all for now. Please r/r so that I know if you hated it of liked it. Reviews really make my day shine brighter! 


	5. Chapter 4 Blow up

Here's chapter 4. Sorry it took so long, still, please read it and please review! :) Oh, and maybe a little late: merry christmas to everyone!  
  
Chapter 4 - Blow up  
  
"Marcus?"  
  
It was a rhetorical question of course. But she actually didn't know what else to say. There was no codex of how to behave in such moments. Never had she experienced such a rush of feelings: surprise, guilt, anger, happiness, shame, relief, pain, joy; all emotions that she so carefully had suppressed during the past years where there now. It was surreal and real and she just hoped he would have anything to say so she didn't have to.  
  
"The one and only!" He smiled reassuringly. "I'm sorry you found out this way. You probably thought I was the killer, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, well I wouldn't have thought that if you hadn't run away all of a sudden. Why did you do that anyway, you stupid-!?" First now she seemed to notice that she actually still was lying on top of him and a little embarrassed she slid off him. He didn't seem to care.  
  
"Sorry, Susan. I guess I got scared. I really didn't notice that you had followed me until you called out and I just freaked. I-I wanted make you find out in a different way."  
  
"Find out what? You are supposed to be dead! I don't understand. How.?"  
  
"Actually - I don't know either. All Stephen told me is that he had taken me - the frozen me - along to Minbar. Obviously he spent his entire free time finding a cure - a way to get me back. And somehow I guess he did. He showed me some diagrams and stuff but - hey - as I told him - I am a Ranger and not a doctor for a reason. But if you like I'm sure Stephen will be more than happy to explain."  
  
"So it really is you?"  
  
She knew that she should doubt it, be skeptical and rational in that calm way that had led her to her career, and remember that nothing ever came as easy and without complications as she might want it. But she also knew that although probably - with her luck - hell was about to break loose so or so, she could ponder about it on the bonfire and not now.  
  
"Yep, back from the dead as they say."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"A couple of days."  
  
She looked at him distrustfully.  
  
"All right a, couple of weeks. Two months. But I got released a couple of days ago. You know, the legs and muscles and stuff. I had to regenerate."  
  
"Why has no one informed me?"  
  
"Only Stephen knew until yesterday. He told the President - can you believe that he really got to be President? - well, he told Sheridan. I didn't want people to see me the way I was when I first woke up, not anyone."  
  
Susan noticed that there was more that he wasn't telling. But since she pretty much could figure out that whatever it was, it would take this little chat way further than she was ready for, she didn't dig deeper on the subject. How, why, where and when seemed to cover a good, solid and not too painful conversation.  
  
"So you're back. And the first thing you do out of Medlab is to get yourself in trouble."  
  
"Please don't tell anyone that I sneaked on the ship. At least not until we're on Earth. I think Stephen really would be mad at me, but I couldn't just sit on my buttocks and do nothing while everybody gets to play."  
  
"We are not playing - we are going to Earth and you have no idea - never mind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It doesn't matter - it's not your problem, anyway."  
  
The "try me" would have come but didn't.  
  
Instead they were interrupted by a Minbari voice hectically repeating something over the speaker.  
  
"They want to evacuate the ship!" Marcus exclaimed.  
  
"I understood that one, thank you. I don't need a translator."  
  
"Oh? Sorry, milady."  
  
"You'd better be. But let's discuss this later, shall we? Come on."  
  
***  
  
There was as little evidence for a bomb on the White Star as there had been that there was an assassin on the ship in the first place. Still the rumors and speculations had evolved and become an entire species of itself on the usually very controlled bridge. Everything just seemed to fit so well into the imaginary grid that John had constructed. So naturally he was to be expected to be very happy as his theories were to be confirmed - only he wasn't as Michael took his eyes from the console and directed them towards the President.  
  
"We've got a problem, sir."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Someone has tampered with the life pods. The airlocks won't open; we can't get anyone off the ship."  
  
"Just great. How is that possible?"  
  
"The codes have been changed."  
  
"Well, then crack them!"  
  
"I'm already trying, but it's a 48-digit number, it'll take a while."  
  
"Good. Why the hell is it so hot in here?" It always had been a little warm and moist on White Stars, mainly because the Minbari felt more comfortable that way, but in the last hours the heat had become rather sauna-like and Sheridan the feeling of being soaked in sweat didn't improve his already cranky state of mind. At first he thought it was the stress but now he was just sick of it.  
  
"Whoever turned up the heat better lower it now or he'll see me boil!"  
  
"Sir" A rather timid-looking Minbari raised his voice reluctantly. "There isn't much to do about the heat. Several of the systems for life-support are malfunctioning."  
  
"What? And you say that now?"  
  
"I am sorry, sir, but the problem was impossible to detect until now."  
  
"I don't understand. How is that possible?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have noticed it either if I hadn't been searching for errors. It seems as if someone has been redirecting 85% of the power to the ventilation systems and the thermostat."  
  
"Why would anyone want to do that?"  
  
"I am not sure, sir. It might be an accident, although it seems unlikely. But maybe, if the person responsible knows much about White Stars, he might want to create an overload without us noticing it too soon. And as soon as the system collapses this will generate an energy overflow that eventually will destroy the core. It is a technical problem that has been noticed some times now, but since it takes a lot to create a distortion like that-"  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Garibaldi interrupted impatiently while staring at his monitor.  
  
"The core is very sensitive to rapid changes and sooner or later it will collapse and - well."  
  
"So there is a bomb - although quite a strange one, I have to say."  
  
"That's not important now. Important is: how can we stop it?"  
  
"That is impossible, I'm afraid. All we can do is to gain some time by redirecting the power manually down on engineering and balance it out that way." If the poor man had been able to melt into his console and disappear from this world he gladly would have done it. Instead he wondered why he ever left his home to tell these two very intimidating humans things like these.  
  
"Great. How much time will that get us?"  
  
"I don't know, sir, maybe an hour, maybe less."  
  
"Garibaldi?"  
  
"Hey! I'm doing my best here, don't stress me!"  
  
"Alright call engineering."  
  
The young technician gave Sheridan a puzzled look.  
  
"There are no people in engineering on a White Star, sir. It is fully automatic." he added with an unmistaken pride.  
  
"Oh, well, so that's why everything is working so excellent, isn't it? 'Balance' and all. This makes you miss the good old war cruisers. " Garibaldi muttered behind his screen.  
  
"Then who's in the neighborhood?" John felt lost and confused as the heat hindered him from thinking straight.  
  
"All personnel that are not on the bridge are clinging on the airlocks, it'll probably take ten minutes for any of them to get to engineering, as it would for any of us."  
  
"By the way where is Captain Ivanova?" Nathan suddenly asked. Everybody had forgotten about him during the confusion but now that he mentioned Susan John found it strange that she wasn't on the bridge yet."  
  
"Sheridan to Ivanova."  
  
"Ivanova here."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"On deck 12, we're on our way to you."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Later."  
  
"Engineering is on deck 11, she would be there in a minute," the young technician suggested.  
  
"No way, that's too dangerous!" Nathan protested. Although he didn't exactly know what it was that had to be done, he was sure he didn't want Susan to be the one doing it.  
  
"What is too dangerous?" Susan asked over the communicator.  
  
John thought for a second.  
  
"Look, we need you to go to engineering and redirect the power. That should buy Garibaldi time to crack the code. Then we need you to run straight to the life-pods. There might not be much time for you to get out of here, before the whole thing blows up. Forlian here will brief you." He nodded at the mouse-faced technician.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And if she doesn't make it?" Nathan had watched this all with growing worry and the way things now made him very unsettled. To think that he was the reason to all of this, that he risked the lives of so many others, including Susan's, by surviving the first attack made him almost wish he hadn't.  
  
"She'll make it."  
  
***  
  
"So, what do we do?"  
  
"I am going to deck 12 - you are going to the life pods on deck 5."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"No. And don't start a discussion now, there really is no time." She started hurry towards the elevators.  
  
"No discussion, I'm coming along, you might need some help."  
  
"I'm not going to let you get yourself into trouble again, do you hear me?"  
  
"No trouble - help." With these words he entered the elevator along with her. "Deck 12, please.  
  
***  
  
With Forlians help, Susan, found it quite easy to manage the energy of a White Star, even if she wasn't a technician. Still, forty-five minutes had passed and she was getting more and more nervous as even her unskilled eye could make out that it was only a matter of minutes until there was nothing anyone could do about their situation.  
  
"Nothing from Garibaldi yet? Marcus asked as if he'd read her thoughts.  
  
"You would have heard it, too, wouldn't you?"  
  
There was a slightly embarrassing pause and both stared frantically on their screens hoping that the other one didn't know what they both were thinking about.  
  
"Susan. In case we don't get out of here, and right now it doesn't look so good, I just-I just wanted to tell you, th-"  
  
"We will get out of here! There is nothing more to say!"  
  
"Ivanova?" It was John's voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Michael cracked the code, we're running for the airlocks now, and I suggest you do the same."  
  
"Ok. We'll give you a minute or two to make sure you'll make it, then we'll go." No second too soon, she thought. "Not more than that, alright? You have to get out, too. Be careful. Good luck." John knew that she did the thing any good captain would do, still he didn't like it.  
  
"Ivanova out."  
  
***  
  
"Susan, we can't take it anymore, we've got to go!"  
  
Only a few minutes had passed, still it had become unbearably hot in Engineering.  
  
"Ok, they should have made it by now. Let's go." They ran for the elevators and as they reached deck 5 the floor started shaking, while white flashes came out of some of the consoles along the corridors.  
  
"In here!" Marcus screamed trying to make himself heard above the noises of things falling, items crashing, the alarm whining, and a dozen of bits and pieces making sounds he didn't even want to know about. He saw Susan behind him, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her along to the life pods, knowing he just had to make it.  
  
***  
  
Nathan looked out of the small window towards the White Star, that got smaller and smaller the further away the life pod got. He knew it would have been impossible to see with just the eye if there was something leaving the ship, still he had to keep searching.  
  
"Would you please try to hail them again, Mr. President?"  
  
"I just did, Mr. Gray. But they still have got time."  
  
It was as if the ship just had waited for these words to be said as a small explosion lit up the vast nothing, followed soon by another and another until they had swallowed almost the entire ship. A final blast ended the fireworks as the entire White Star was shattered in millions of small pieces. It was gone.  
  
Stunned they all stared at the remains. "Any luck hailing them, Michael?"  
  
"No response. I'm sorry, John. I don't think she made it." Sorry for this chapter, I know it wasn't so good, and I am sorry, too, for all these technical terms I probably have misused. I probably made a thousand mistakes there, but hey, it's fiction! Anyway, as I said, any comments, thoughts, ideas, criticism, ponderings, suggestions - all in all any review - are more than longed for!;) 


	6. Chapter 5 Concerto for silence

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews, sorry I haven't updated for so long, due to a lot of exams. But I'll try to do better in the future, I promise. Until then, here's Chapter 5.  
  
Chapter 5 - Concerto for silence  
  
Somewhere on the route "Minbar-Earth", time unknown  
  
It was silent. Only a tiny chirp dared to radiate from the console as Michael kept scanning the dusty remains of what once had been a White Star, although they all knew it was useless. While the two other life pods had gotten out in time, the last one probably hadn't even made it off the ship. Michael had tried to hail it for almost two hours now without response; neither had he found any lifesigns nor any piece of metal that was big enough to be taken for a ship. He knew as well as the others that it was time to give up hope and simply accept the facts but a look in Nathan's eyes kept him from saying it out loud.  
  
It took seven hours of complete silence until a Narn freighter came for help. They picked up the stranded, scanned for survivors and left for the nearest checkpoint.  
  
***  
  
Headache! He slowly tried to move but his head didn't agree. He felt as if he was going to throw up as he gradually inspected his battered body. On right hand between the thumb and the index finger he actually found a place that didn't hurt. As he now was aware of his physical status he moved on to his mental. How did he end up here? Where was "here"? Accompanied by the aching of his bones he sat up and inspected his surroundings. He was lying on some kind of bunk. The room was dark but he could make out some shadows on the walls; monstrous giants that glared furiously at him. As his eyes got used to the darkness he noticed that the entire room was filled with junk piled up against the walls. These were made, as he noticed touching them slightly with a finger, of some greasy, dirty metal, like tin.  
  
The room had no window, so he had no idea where he was, except for the noises. The floor was grumbling under him like a muttering old man. It reminded him of something. A ship. He was on a ship. Suddenly he remembered something and the images made his head spin. The White Star! It exploded.but he didn't remember how. How had he gotten off? He couldn't recall getting to any life pod. Maybe he was dead and this was hell. Dead again. - Susan! He slowly recollected all memories. Susan! She had to be here too.  
  
"Susan!" he called out in the darkness. "Susan can you hear me?"  
  
t took a few minutes for him to realize that she wasn't in the room so he staggered himself up and started looking for a door. Soon he found one, it was open. With a sigh he left the room.  
  
***  
  
"So what do we do now?" Garibaldi asked.  
  
"We continue." John replied.  
  
"Shouldn't we better go home?" They were still on the Narn freighter but had been told that they would arrive at the check point in an hour.  
  
"Home? My home is Earth. I don't know about you."  
  
"You heard what they said on ISN."  
  
Indeed he had heard. As they had put on the screen a little while ago a brutal scenario had been acted out in front of their eyes. The main streets on Geneva were unrecognizable. What had seemed as a small demonstration involving a few hundred had now developed into a well organized riot with hundreds of thousands on the streets fighting, throwing stones, smashing windows and faces and setting various things on fire such as banners, cars, and houses.  
  
"Well, that's more the reason to go, isn't it?"  
  
"I'm just concerned for your security."  
  
"Don't, I'm a big boy, Michael. I'm going. You can all decide for yourself."  
  
"Where would we go anyway?"  
  
"I know a place where we would be rather safe; from there we can do whatever we want. I know the way, I can guide you." Nathan had said nothing since the explosion and even now he seemed unaware of the others.  
  
"Don't you think you'd be safer somewhere else?" Stephen asked worriedly but gained no response.  
  
***  
  
Marcus had figured out that he was on some kind of ship although it seemed rather strange. The piles of litter followed the corridors he walked and he felt queasy looking at the ceiling where broken pipes covered in dirt stuck out exhaling strange smells. Lightning was provided by naked lamps, of a style he had seen last in a museum and the motor that moaned from below reminded him of a cranky lawnmower.  
  
Rounding a corner he suddenly saw someone.  
  
"Wait! Hey! Hello!"  
  
The man turned around, a human in his mid forties, with an appearance that reminded Marcus of a cube or maybe a coffin. "Oh, I see you're awake! How nice. I was just checking up the other one. Feeling well, are we?"  
  
The man's strange and sudden joviality startled the Ranger. "Oh, I am George, if you're asking. Or trying to, I see. Hahaha. Who are you, handsome boy? Always nice to see new faces, especially if they are like yours. That doesn't happen very often up here. But I guess you can figure that out by yourself."  
  
"The other?"  
  
"Yep, the other one we picked up. Cute girl, still asleep, but very likeable."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Sure. Come here with me, I'll show you to her. But then you have to go and see Mommy."  
  
He followed George through the maze of corridors. The ship appeared to be a lot larger than he first had anticipated.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"She's in control of the Golden Knight."  
  
"This ship?"  
  
"Of course. So here we are. She needed a little more attention than you, she appears to have a broken arm. Besides Mommy didn't want you two to do anything nasty if she left you both in the same room."  
  
"Nasty?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy knows about these things. Boy, you are not very chatty, are you?" He opened another door and there in complete darkness he found her, lying on a bunk bed similar to his. When the faint rays of light from the corridors touched her he jumped back. Bruises covered her face and her arms, her clothes were a little torn. Her left arm was bandaged.  
  
"Looks as if you got yourselves into a real fight." George added to the picture.  
  
"Susan?" Marcus chose to ignore George and knelt before her.  
  
"Marcus?" She stirred and looked at him groggily.  
  
"I'm here." He gave her a comforting smile. "And won't go away."  
  
***  
  
While the Minbari crew had returned to Minbar the others arrived in Geneva late in the evening. It was fall and icy rain forced its way down on the capital. G'Kar knew he had to stay alert but he was tired. They had slept almost nothing since they arrived. He glanced at his companions only to see exhausted, serious faces. All of them had been in critical situations before and knew when to show emotions and when not to, but it was obvious to everyone that they suffered. They spoke rarely to each other and Nathan hadn't said two sentences since the explosion. He didn't eat and moved as if he was sleepwalking and at times it seemed to G'Kar as if he wasn't aware of his surroundings at all. It worried him and the others since they were dependent on him. A guide who didn't know where he was obviously wasn't a very good guide.  
  
"Are you okay?" Michael asked cautiously as he approached Nathan.  
  
"Yeah, I'm perfect! Just perfect, couldn't be better!" Shrugging he revised his sarcastic answer. "It doesn't matter how I am."  
  
"Oh, it does, trust me. We have no idea about what we're up against here, and I want my men to be fighting their best."  
  
"Your men?"  
  
"I'm sorry about Susan, you have no idea how much she meant to me. But we can't think about that now. Now the only thing that counts is that we did our best and we'll do it in the future. We'll have time for thinking later."  
  
"Do we? Is it really that simple? Did we do our best?"  
  
"Don't you think this is hard for me, too?"  
  
"I lost the love of my life! If I had surrendered to this guy on the White Star this would never had happened! She would be alive and that is really the only thing that matters to me. Now she's gone, and I didn't even have the chance to apologize. And when you come here babbling about your men and all you seem to forget that you lost a damn good one in favor for me."  
  
"I don't think you would have achieved anything by letting yourself killed. It wouldn't have helped us or Susan."  
  
Nathan waited for more to come but apparently the silence had heard about the conversation and quickly quieted the whole thing down.  
  
"I'm going to look for a communicator. My daughter is on Mars and I want to make sure she's ok."  
  
Although Nathan was under shock he chose his routes well. They traveled only through the suburbs and avoided any bigger streets. On the Narn freighter they had heard that the situation in the center of the city had become increasingly aggressive. Out of town an almost spooky silence ruled the streets. No one was outside; in some of the houses light was on, but mostly it was dark and grey everywhere. Still Garibaldi couldn't help feeling that they were followed. He didn't know why nor where this suspicion was based upon but it increased every minute.  
  
***  
  
As soon as Susan had opened her eyes fully, George told them that it was time to meet Mommy. Again they followed him through endless corridors until they came to another door. It was a little bigger and looked even more used than the rest.  
  
"What is this place?" a confused Susan asked looking at the heaps lying around her.  
  
Strange machinery, broken old equipment, rusty metal, dusty books, half finished paintings, wrecked sculptures and even a few ancient TV s amongst many cut-off cables, all filled up the rooms, the corridors and even the bridge, as they noticed entering it.  
  
"Welcome to the Golden Knight." The raspy voice belonged to a very small elderly woman.  
  
"Mommy!" George announced proudly.  
  
Mommy was in her sixties or seventies, her age was hard to define due to the many wrinkles covering her round face, the heavy makeup that went in pinks and greens and the colored, blond hair that she had put up into two pigtails. Behind her stood a huge, slim Drazi, that had to bend his head slightly to fit into the room. Otherwise neither Susan nor Marcus had seen anyone on the ship.  
  
"I am Lucy, captain of this institution, this is Yum-Yum" she pointed at the Drazi "or Teddy as George prefers to call him. He doesn't speak, but he does smile. He's stupid, so you can do whatever you prefer with him. If you want to call him something else then that's fine, too. You've already met my little boy."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Susan stammered a little startled by these people. "I am Susan Ivanova, captain from Earth Force. And this is Marcus Cole."  
  
Suddenly Lucy's friendly appearance changed.  
  
"Hmpf, Earth Force. And he's not your hubby. I see. Well, well."  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't understand."  
  
"You're married. You have a wedding ring. I checked it out while ago while you slept. And here you are with someone else; I see, I see. You ran off with him, didn't you? Left your poor husband somewhere while you're here having fun. I don't like people like you. Please go, leave my ship. I won't support amoral actions like these."  
  
"Go where?" Marcus asked, just to realize that sensible answers where an unknown rarity on the Golden Knight.  
  
"No, it's not like that!"  
  
"No?"  
  
Susan gazed at Marcus, who replied with a defeated look. She had a feeling that telling the truth; that they had traveled with the President, but that an assassin came on board and blew up the ship; wouldn't have any positive effect on this woman. And he had a feeling that this would take a very long time.  
  
***  
  
"It's close now. A few minutes more, that's all." Nathan said. He hadn't found a computer and couldn't wait to come to the cottage to call Sarah.  
  
"Wait, I hear something." They stopped and Garibaldi took up his PPG.  
  
"I would suggest that you drop it." stated a calm male voice from behind. He was holding a weapon himself pointing it at them in true gangster style. Behind him several other men arrived with threatening approach.  
  
"Well.?"  
  
With a clunk Michael dropped the PPG on the ground. And again his gut feeling made itself noticeable. He didn't know why but he was afraid.  
  
***  
  
That's it for now. Please review, you'd make me so happy!!! ;) /bumble-bee- free 


	7. Chapter 6 Disregarding Godot

I know, I know - I am a very bad person for not updating for so long. (Well, and to be honest, it would have taken a whole bit longer if it hadn't been for natters reminder). So here it is, part six.  
  
Still, checking up on this story, I realized how long and tedious it was to read, (and with a l o t more to come), I made a little summary. However, it is only thought of as a reminder, if you haven't read the first chapters you probably should start there, otherwise I think the whole enjoying-the-story-thing, kinda passes you by. Now enough chattering, on with the story!  
  
And as always. Never hesitate to comment with a little review, if the urge should strike you! ;)  
  
Summary (ch1-5):  
  
As well-known writer Nathan Gray comes to Minbar to celebrate the release of his latest book, President Sheridan, Delenn, Garibaldi and G'Kar see it as a great opportunity for peacekeeping activities. But the calm soon is disturbed by an attack on Gray, that luckily ends without great physical damages. Nevertheless no other than Susan Ivanova appears on the crime- scene, getting herself into a dispute with the slightly injured writer. Short time after that, John finds out about riots in Geneva. As a result, John, Delenn, Michael, Stephen Franklin, G'Kar, Susan and Nathan take a White Star and head towards Earth, oblivious of the two stowaways on the ship. The one is, as they soon find out, the assassin hired to kill Gray. Just before it's too late they discover that he has created some sort of a bomb and Susan who is chasing the other blind passenger is asked to steal time, so that they can evacuate the ship before it's too late. Susan, who just had found out about Marcus, recently revived by Dr Franklin, does this with the Rangers help. Just before the ship explodes, they manage to get out. However, the impact of the explosion throws them far away from the others. Shocked, they try to accept what they think is Susan's death and head for Geneva without them. Susan and Marcus find themselves slightly bruised on a strange ship, the Golden Knight, and while they make acquaintance with the odd crew, the others get caught.  
  
That's it! _________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6: Disregarding Godot  
  
Geneva, Saturday evening  
  
Moving his gaze from the ground and to the man in front of him, he saw what had made him stop. Black boots, black pants, black raincoat. Black gloved hands that held the gun and a soft, heart shaped face that looked him right in the eyes. Right in the brain. The man noticed his stare and smiled.  
  
"Yes. It is exactly as you fear."  
  
He made a waving gesture towards the others.  
  
"If you please follow me, ladies and gentlemen."  
  
"Who are you, where are you taking us?"  
  
"Well, dear lady, I don't think you are in the position to ask questions like these. But if it pleases you: In time you will know."  
  
"I knew it! They never stop bugging us!" Michael whispered to Sheridan when they followed the men along the rainy grey road.  
  
"I heard that, Mr. Garibaldi," the man said, grinning broadly.  
  
"Maybe we should stay silent, at least until we know what we're up against," John suggested in a hushing voice.  
  
They moved towards a waiting black van that stood across the street. On arriving, they were shoved into it and driven off to who-knows-where.  
  
*** Space, Time questionable  
  
Susan was far away but, too, who-knows-where. She had tried to peek at the screens on the bridge before George had led her to her temporary quarters. In the end it didn't matter, she couldn't understand the readings anyway, they were strange and although in Interlac totally off the usually spaceship vocabulary. So now, she was banned to her room like a naughty child and all she could see was space and stars and some more black emptiness. She usually loved the look, from the bridge of her ship or C&C. But not here. Here the look made her pace and mutter very unflattering Russian curses. Lucy, the "captain" had told them that she would meet them at dinner at 2000 hours and not a second earlier, to discuss matters, and so far, it was just past two.  
  
Suddenly she heard a suppressed noise in front of her door.  
  
"Marcus?"  
  
The door opened a slight bit.  
  
"No, sorry Madame, sorry to disturb you, I just came to fetch some pipes."  
  
She saw the heavy, grey face of the huge Drazi form in the gap.  
  
"Yum-Yum? Eh? Teddy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, come on in, pick what you need, I sure have lots of pipes."  
  
She looked at the mass of scrap metal that took up most of the space in her tiny room.  
  
"Thank you, Madame."  
  
The Drazi replied with a humble bow and entered. When he came in it struck Susan how gigantic he was. She had never seen a Drazi as big; he had to be at least eight feet tall. The giant noticed her gaze and smiled friendly.  
  
"You are wondering about my size?"  
  
"Well, I- I erm, well, yes, Drazi have usually the same size as I, maybe even a little smaller, at least those who I've met." Susan blurted out, startled by this direct approach. "I'm-. I am sorry. I-"  
  
Instantly she regretted her impolite words. His height was not her business; what did she know - maybe he even had a complex about it.  
  
"Why should you be sorry, Madame, it is a perfectly good question. Have you ever been to my home world?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Well then, I am sure you've never seen a large Drazi like me. We don't travel."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I'm an Arot-Drazi. Roughly translated you could say that means 'Mountain- Drazi'. We are this large, whereas the 'Fedo-Drazi' the others, in the cities and villages, are as small as you, Madame. We're different tribes."  
  
He spoke slowly, but with a friendliness that overwhelmed the jaded woman. However, most of all, he had caught her easy-to-catch curiosity.  
  
"But if your people don't travel, then why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, Madame! Because I am incredibly lucky!"  
  
She looked at him dumbfounded. Landing on the Golden Knight rather seemed as misfortune to her than luck.  
  
"The Arot-Drazi are.outcasts."  
  
Teddy said, as if he was trying to tell a very dense child a fairytale.  
  
"A long time ago, even before the green and purple began to rule, the Arot- Drazi were thrown out of the cities and villages and my people fled to the mountains. It is common knowledge that we are dumb and slow on the uptake. Therefore, we do not have any people in the government, our children are not allowed to go to school and we cannot seek help in hospitals that are financed by the state. It would be a waste of resources, you see. But other that that we can do pretty much what we want, unless we mess with the Fedo."  
  
Lost in his own words he pondered about them for a second before continuing.  
  
"Which in itself is not much other than keeping to yourself, hiding in the mountains. And that would not be so bad, actually, if there was enough food to get everyone by. The climate.and the pollution.- things just do not grow there properly. There is constant famine. Children get sick, the crops we have, they are not good. We are very poor. And poverty produces criminality."  
  
Susan gave him a shocked look.  
  
"You could say that the mountains aren't the right place for a Fedo. But - I really shouldn't complain. It could be worse, Madame, it always can," he finished, giving her another friendly smile.  
  
"But how can that be? I have never heard of this! Not even during my time on Babylon 5. Not even when I was green leader."  
  
"You were?" He examined her with curiosity.  
  
"Madame, why should they speak about us, when we don't exist? . At least not other than ruthless low-life bandits that live somewhere where no one with a little bit of sanity would go?"  
  
Susan didn't dare to catch his eyes, and held them down in shame and suppressed anger. It made her furious. Someone from outside must have noticed this! All the time she had spent with the Drazi! The Fedo. And she had actually learned to like them, at least a little, despite their arrogance. How could she be so ignorant? However, he was right, probably most people never noticed. She made a mental note to discuss this with John when everything was back to normal. When.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"Oh, it's a long and tedious story - not at all as exiting as you might think - let's just say they found me, and let me stay."  
  
"They're awful to you. What they said about you, and what they call you...."  
  
A faint beam flew over his face.  
  
"No they're not awful at all. They taught me English, I live in great comfort and apart from that they do quite a lot for me that you don't know about. Don't worry Madame, things are never as they seem." He smirked slightly but she seemed dissatisfied.  
  
"Oh look at the time," the Drazi said peeking at the odd cuckoo clock lying on the floor. "I have to go, I believe, the history and folklore-lesson has to be over for now."  
  
"No wait! I am so bored, please come back when you have time. I have so many questions. Or at least try to get Marcus here, could you do that, for me?"  
  
"I will see what I can do, Madame, goodbye for now." he said smiling gently and left her all alone pacing back and forth.  
  
*** Cell 142A, Saturday night  
  
"What do you want?" Sheridan asked defiantly.  
  
"I believe you should start answering your questions and stop asking."  
  
They had been taken to a set of buildings somewhere out of town. Definitively PSI-Corps; John had thought when they passed the great, grey wall that surrounded the vast complex. Still he hadn't seen any badge or insignia that proved his theory, and that confused him. Normally these people showed of their PSI-symbol wherever they could.  
  
Now they were all held in a small, dark cell that had the bitter smell of strong detergent. By whom, they hadn't been told, neither why. Only now, after hours of waiting, a big, old man had entered. To Sheridan he had the look of a friendly grandfather and the sound of a hellhound. John was tired, and as he looked down at the others, he saw nothing but battered faces. Delenn sat on one of the few chairs with the exhausted expression he had only seen a few times in his life. Franklin and Michael slouched on the two uncomfortable bunks with downhearted looks; G'Kar stood leaned against the wall, deeply in thought. Nathan had crept up in one corner of the floor, not uttering a single word and staring absently at nothing. Although John knew him the least, he was the one he was most worried about. He didn't seem to take Susan's sudden death very well. John couldn't say that he or one of the others did a better job, but their years during the wars had taught them to suppress any feelings. Nathan however was on the verge of going into some kind of shock.  
  
"Well, what about some answers? Or do I have to repeat the question?"  
  
"Since when is it forbidden to walk around in Geneva one evening?"  
  
"Oh, it is not forbidden. Usually. But as long as things are as they are now - we can never exclude radicals."  
  
"Radicals? Hell, he's the President of the Alliance, this is Delenn, this is Consul G'Kar - you know that!" Michael suddenly got up from his seat and approached the interrogator furiously. He swiftly backed away.  
  
"Sure. You all are. Can you prove it?"  
  
"Prove it?"  
  
"Ever heard of ID-cards?" "Look, our ship blew up. We had no possibility to-"  
  
"Well, as long as you did have "no possibility", fine for me. You can be the President, but then I get to be the King of Mars."  
  
"What is this? You know who we are!"  
  
"Oh, I do?"  
  
"Look," Stephen added to the conversation, "We can take DNA-tests and this will be over in a second, then you'll know we aren't terrorists and we can go."  
  
"Nope, no can do, no doctor available this week. Vacation."  
  
"I am a doctor!"  
  
"You are a suspect!"  
  
The interrogator seemed to enjoy this thoroughly.  
  
"This is insane! How can you even think something like that!" Delenn suddenly joined the conversation.  
  
"Well, you're companion there is a very suspect suspect - that makes you all at least a little suspect. It's easy. I'll be back later. For a real hearing."  
  
John traced the pointing index finger of the interrogator to Nathan, who probably hadn't even noticed the man. The realization suddenly struck him that this could take a long time. And get very difficult.  
  
***  
  
"Susan?"  
  
Her eyes snapped open.  
  
"Nathan?"  
  
Drained by the dusty metal and a searing headache she appeared to have fallen asleep on the uncomfortable bed. Still sleepily dizzy she tried to catch up to reality. Where was she? Suddenly she remembered the ship and she recognized the voice. Not the familiar Irish-accent she had grown used to, it was British.  
  
"Susan?"  
  
"Oh Marcus," she said as she wearily staggered herself up. "Come in, for heavens sake!"  
  
"Sorry" He pointed at the bed. "Didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Nevermind. Just tried to pass the time."  
  
Checking the clock on the floor she smiled. Seven, finally. She indicated the seat next to her on the bunk. A little awkwardly, he sat down besides her. Afraid to look at her he stared out in silent queasiness. Usually he always knew what to say, but now, when there was nothing to do, every word seemed difficult.  
  
"I just heard the most horrible thing - Yum Yum or Teddy, the Drazi, told me. He-"  
  
"The Drazi said you wanted-" They both started and broke it of simultaneously.  
  
Silence, again.  
  
"Well, I can tell you later."  
  
"No, Susan. What did you want to say?"  
  
"Forget it, we'll talk about it later. Do you have an idea about where we are?"  
  
"Not the slightest. Well, we're far away from Earth, that's for sure. That wacko George told me, they never ever came close to Earth."  
  
"Dammit. With my luck it'll take us days to get there."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Marcus! What do you mean - 'So?'"  
  
"Maybe it'll take us days, maybe weeks. They think we're dead anyways."  
  
"Yes! Exactly!"  
  
"Does it make a difference?" His embarrassed face had been replaced by a determined one. He thought about the options. Safe and alone with the woman he loved, how could he not like the Golden Knight.  
  
"Well, maybe you didn't notice but Geneva is like hell right now."  
  
"More the reason to stay."  
  
Susan suddenly stood up and looked him right in the eyes.  
  
"Marcus? Who are you? What's happened to you in that tube?" She yelled, anger and slight fear vibrating clearly in her voice. Maybe this wasn't Marcus at all. Maybe this was some guy who had stolen his identity and the real Marcus was still dead. Maybe- "What? What do you want me to say? Come on Susan! Don't you think we could leave those stupid riots where there are for ONE moment. Can't you stop running into the next best peril available -and care about something more important?"  
  
"And who is important? You? I live on Earth. A lot of the people I care about the most are there and you want me to take it slow? Who do you think you are? Come back from the dead and suddenly you expect my world to evolve around you?"  
  
She was furious, he knew it. The last thing he wanted was to make her mad. Three years ago, he would have rushed off to Geneva, not because he knew anyone there, but because it was the right thing to do. Serve and protect. But now. How fragile the moments when the universe was at rest. Things could change any second. He could just close his eyes for an instant and when he opened them the world was a different one. In an instant could a ship crash in here and they would die. In an instant they could be at war. In an instant it could be too late to do the things he most of all wanted to do. Marcus didn't want that. He had done that, with William and now with Susan. He had spent too many hours in Stephen's Minbari Medlab thinking about time and events and how they never seemed to fit together. He couldn't encourage it now. Then again, he suddenly thought, as he saw Susan in front of him, strained, tired and high on irritation, maybe it was wrong to force these two to fit together, like putting the wrong pieces of a puzzle together. Susan saw his composure drop and his hands holding his face, as if saving it from a certain fall.  
  
"I'm sorry, Susan. You're right.I'm so sorry."  
  
"Marcus.,"she said softly crouching to look him in the weary face.  
  
"Maybe we should hurry. There are dangers to overcome! There always are!"  
  
For a moment she was unsure if he was mocking her. He noticed it, immediately regretting his strange words who hadn't sounded as cheerful as he had intended. He looked away and didn't notice her bending towards him. Instead, the warm breeze that brushed his face surprised him. Cautiously she lightly placed her lips on his as if encourage him to take action. Slowly he realized the situation and faster than he could grasp it, he started responding. And as fast as it had come, she pulled away, stood up, dusting off her partly torn and dirty top with a forceful strokes and extreme interest. Without looking at Marcus, Susan walked away with dynamic steps. "Come on, we'll be late for dinner!"  
  
*** Cell 142A, Sunday morning  
  
John dreamt of food. A steak, some Chinese delicacies, Spoo, Flarn, even spaghetti in tomato sauce. The latter made him regain consciousness at once. Delenn. Confused he took in his surroundings, looked at the others dozing jadedly in their corners. Still in the cell - waiting. 'For what?' he wondered. 'Maybe something to eat?' a childish hopeful voice inside him suggested. 'Probably not, he shushed it.' Coming back to reality, he knew that he didn't want them to come back. He knew that when they did, trouble would begin. Slowly he crawled closer to Delenn, put his head on her lap and carefully slipped his hand under hers before shutting his eyes again, dreaming of a world that no longer existed.  
  
Yup, this was chapter 6, sorry about the lack of plot, but there were some things that are necessary further on to be said.  
  
And cannot be said often enough: Getting a review is like birthday and Christmas at the same time! (Hope you get the hint(!) 


End file.
